USMUDR 4 - 02/11/2013
19:33:17 Monoleo Mastermind: FOR THOSE READY AND WAITING FOR MOTIVES: Get your sorry asses to the COMPUTER ROOM pronto. Wait there for further instruction! 19:33:59 Beatrice: Hmm... *She begins to make her way over to the computer room.* 19:34:33 Trevor: Ugh. *He trudges through to the computer room* 19:34:40 Serenity: Oh? Whatever the kitty says! *skips to the computer room* 19:34:46 Nobu: How exciting, don't you think? *She makes her way to the computer room* 19:34:57 Gem & Ini: ~G~ What if we don't want to see our motives? 19:35:10 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Wouldn't that just drive more fire for us to fall for your game? 19:35:18 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Pitting us against each other? Is that it? 19:37:18 Keiko: Well...I guess I better go *sighs and makes her way to the computer room* 19:38:48 Monoleo Mastermind: If everyone could SHUT THE FUCK UP. *Monoleo appears at the front of the computer room* 19:39:11 Raymond: Hm... Just... Just everyone stay calm alright? *walks to the computer room and flinches as Monoleo appears at the door to the computer room* 19:39:32 Trevor: What do you want? 19:40:15 Monoleo Mastermind: OKAY. I will read out your name and then a number! You are to go to the computer with that number! Got it!? 19:41:07 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Gem, brother. We don't want to be alone, do we? ~G~ We're fine right here. We don't need to go into another trap set up by this sideshow freak. ~I~ But Louise, she has a point. We have to stay calm. Besides, we don't have any reason, right? ~G~ ... True. This cat's got nothing on us. C'mon. Gemini stick together. We all need to be together. That's our code. ~I~ *nod!* 19:41:45 Gem & Ini: The two make their way prior to the Computer room, where they're to follow whatever direction the Monoleo will throw at them. 19:42:10 Monoleo Mastermind: GEMALLIO ASTRO. GET YOUR ASS TO COMPUTER NUMBER ONE. 19:42:42 Monoleo Mastermind: INIGRO ASTRO, COMPUTER NUMBER TWO. 19:42:59 Monoleo Mastermind: See little shits, next to each other! 19:43:22 Monoleo Mastermind: Don't expect to see anything yet, wait for everyone to be seated. 19:44:15 Monoleo Mastermind: BEATRICE ARSLOVSKAYA, COMPUTER NUMBER THREE. 19:44:30 Gem & Ini: The two offer no words, with Gemalli only showing a scowl while his brother wore a look of subtle grimness while they made their way past Monoleo. They went to their assigned sectioned computers, and sat in the appropriate seat. 19:45:05 Beatrice: *She nods, walking over to computer number 3 in accordance with Monoleo's orders.* 19:45:11 Monoleo Mastermind: TREVOR GRIMES NUMBER FOUR. 19:45:30 Trevor: *Trevor sighs and sits at his computer* 19:45:54 Monoleo Mastermind: MIZUKI HIKADA NUMBER FIVE. 19:46:15 Monoleo Mastermind: KEIKO NUMBER SIX. 19:46:39 Monoleo Mastermind: YOSHIDA NOBU NUMBER SEVEN. 19:46:52 Nobu: *She sits down at her respective computer* 19:47:18 Monoleo Mastermind: RAYMOND RUTHERFORD NUMBER EIGHT. 19:47:34 Monoleo Mastermind: SERENITY NUMBER NINE. 19:47:40 Keiko: *she walks over and sits at her computer and sighs, staring down at her lap* 19:47:51 Raymond: R-Right then... *he nods a little and takes himself over to computer eight, sitting himself down as he fixes his scarf and glasses* 19:48:00 Serenity: *Sits at the computer* 19:48:11 Monoleo Mastermind: Now put on your headphones and enjoy the show. 19:48:37 Raymond: *He hesitantly puts on his headphones and watches the screen in front of him* 19:48:59 Gem & Ini: The twins look at each other one more time. Gem flashed a grin, birthing new confidence within Ini. Ini mirrored his brother, and with that newfound, miniscule resolve, both slipped on the headphones in unison. 19:49:24 Gem & Ini: They were in this together. Nothing could change that. 19:49:54 Beatrice: *She slipped on the headphones, watching the screen eagerly.* 19:50:21 Nobu: *She puts on her headphones with a soft smile* 19:50:58 Keiko: *she looks up at the screen, putting the headphones on* 19:52:04 Serenity: *puts the headphones on and watches the screen* 19:53:23 Beatrice: *After watching the screen, her eyes widen, only soon to let out a small, nervous laugh.* Hahaha... No.. No.. That can't be.. 19:53:53 Gem & Ini: ~G~ *throws his headphones at the screen, the screeching sound of his chair filling the air as he retreated as soon as he could* 19:54:24 Gem & Ini: ~I~ *also bolts from his seat, the headphones falling from his head* 19:54:47 Gem & Ini: Both of the twins looked at each other, their faces mirroring the exact horror they had bear witness to. 19:54:48 Beatrice: A joke? ...A joke, right? Hahaha.. Of course, of course.. *She stands by her now empty chair, her pulse racing as she stares at the screen in shock, giggling nervously.* 19:54:56 Trevor: No. This is bullshit right here. How would he even... Just... No. *Trevor stays frozen in his chair* 19:57:14 Nobu: *She stares into the screen* 19:57:34 Monoleo Mastermind: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED YOUR MOTIVES 19:57:34 Keiko: *she clenches the sides of the screen* no....no...NO....NOOOOO....AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *she rips of the headphones, falling out of her chair as she runs to the corner of the room and kneels down, crying* 19:58:03 Beatrice: K-Keiko..? *She walks over to her, concerned.* Are you okay..? 19:58:30 Serenity: *she stares at the screen, completely frozen* I-... 19:58:44 Keiko: *she continues to cry and hyperventilate* 19:58:46 Trevor: Why would you show this! This bitch friend zoned me why would you show that!?!? 19:59:15 Beatrice: *She kneels down beside Keiko, offering some tissues from her pocket.* Breathe... You're okay... We'll get out of here…! 19:59:50 Gem & Ini: Gemalli's thoughts raced in his head. 'Group, gotta get with the group. Unite, resolve. Unite, resolve.' 20:00:06 Monoleo Mastermind: Looks like I've done what I needed to do. 20:00:12 Gem & Ini: 'Raymond, gotta find Raymond. Make sure we don't start turning on each other.' 20:00:25 Nobu: *she takes off her headphones and stands* 20:00:29 Monoleo Mastermind: Now you little shits, have fun killing each other! 20:00:34 Raymond: *His eyes open wide as his eyebrows furrow and his teeth clench* L-Lisa!! God why?! *he bites down on his lower lip before he throws the headphones away and jumps out his seat to back away from the computer* 20:00:41 Gem & Ini: Inirgo had the same track of mind. 'Safety in numbers, can't get sepearated, no, no..' 20:00:51 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Raymond! 20:01:39 Keiko: *she reaches for the tissues with a shaky hand* t-thank you....I feel sick....I feel like I'm gonna be sick.....ICHIROU DON'T LEAVE ME 20:01:40 Raymond: My sister is dead! H-How?! Why?! 20:01:56 Gem & Ini: Gem makes his way over to Raymond. 20:02:00 Nobu: Everyone, please 20:02:04 Nobu: Calm yourselves 20:02:35 Monoleo Mastermind: NO ONE IS DEAD. 20:02:39 Monoleo Mastermind: Yet 20:02:51 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Come on, man. Pull yourself together. We need to think this through, breathe. 20:02:54 Nobu: *Seemingly unphased, Nobu stands at her full height, chin up* 20:02:54 Monoleo Mastermind: Huehuehuehuehue. 20:02:55 Beatrice: Hmm... Goodness, uhm... *She looks around.* Do you want me to help you to your room? Or get some tea or something? Don't worry, we'll be fine... 20:03:07 Raymond: No one is dead?! Explain to me why my little ten year old sister is lying dead in a puddle of her own blood! 20:03:19 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Jesus christ.. 20:03:25 Gem & Ini: ~I~ He's manipulating us! 20:03:28 Gem & Ini: ~I~ That's what's going on! 20:03:39 Gem & Ini: ~I~ He managed to fake that footage! 20:03:47 Beatrice: This is some kind of sick, ill-tasted prank. No-one is dead. No-one is going to be dead! 20:04:04 Gem & Ini: ~I~ These are threats, they're all fake! Otherwise, Gem and I wouldn't be here right now! 20:04:08 Monoleo Mastermind: Not if none of you kill each other. 20:04:12 Keiko: P-please Bea...please...I can't be here right now 20:04:37 Raymond: Please... someone please save my sister, god! She's only ten! 20:04:40 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Raymond, just breathe. Everything's fine, your sister is safe, I can promise you this. Right now we need to regroup and plan everything out. 20:04:58 Raymond: *he quivers a little and buries his face in his hands* 20:05:05 Gem & Ini: ~G~ You're the glue that holds us together, you need to hold on for a bit longer- !! 20:05:17 Gem & Ini: Gem unhooks his cape and covers Raymond with it. 20:05:23 Beatrice: *She offers her arm to Keiko, with a weak smile.* I'll show you to your room, just try and breath steadily, you're okay. 20:05:58 Keiko: *clings to her arm* t-thank...thank you 20:06:01 Nobu: Master Raymond, would you care for a helping hand? 20:06:02 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Your sister's alright. Lisa? Lisa, she's alright. Those videos were just threats, nothing was done to her. 20:06:31 Raymond: R-Right... you're right... I'm sorry, I need to pull myself together.. 20:06:39 Gem & Ini: Ini also makes it over to Raymond 20:06:55 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Don't be sorry! It's alright, we're all shaken up by this.. 20:07:33 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Come on, heave yourself together. Poker face it, we can get through this. 20:07:55 Raymond: *He takes a deep breath and nods* Okay... I'm good... I-I'm sure Lisa will be safe. These are just threats, but I'm sure they won't happen.. 20:07:55 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Nobu, are you okay? You don't seem phased... Is everything alright? Do you need some help? 20:08:07 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Atta boy, that's what I wanna hear. 20:08:24 Beatrice: *She begins walking slowly with Keiko to the dorms.* Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon. I'm sure the police are investigating how we're all missing; we'll get out of here! That... Thing, is probably just messing with us. *They soon reach the dorms, she gives a comforting smile.* Hm... Hopefully after you rest you'll feel better but if you require my assistence at all then don't hesitate to ask. 20:08:50 Raymond: That's alright Nobu... Everyone listen to me! We must not give into these threats, no matter how powerful those images are! We'll all work together and get out of here together, I promise! 20:09:32 Gem & Ini: ~G~ *nods, then turns to the crowd* You heard the guy! This is all just smoke and mirrors. I can guarantee you the images were just stimulated. 20:09:48 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Take it from a professional; They were all staged. 20:09:55 Gem & Ini: ~G~ We just gotta stay calm.. 20:10:01 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Breathe! 20:10:27 Gem & Ini: ~G~ And we'll get through this. 20:10:33 Nobu: Your sister will be safe, Raymond 20:11:08 Raymond: Thanks Nobu. Everyone will be safe! I promise you this, we'll all be safe. Just stay by me, everyone stay together, and we'll get out of here 20:11:40 Trevor: You know what? Fine. 20:11:53 Trevor: Just because I need to make sure he's okay. 20:12:17 Keiko: thank you Bea *she retreats into her dorm room* 20:13:00 Beatrice: *She soon returns to the computer room, as being alone under the circumstances didn't seem like a good idea.* 20:13:10 Yuki: *Walks in arm in arm with Felix.* 20:13:12 Felix: *walks in arm in arm with Yuki* 20:13:37 Nobu: Oh good, the tweedles are here *she smiles softly* 20:13:53 Yuki: Oh my, what seems to be happening here? 20:14:04 Gem & Ini: ~I~ You missed everything? 20:14:08 Beatrice: Everyone..? Have we not taken into consideration the police? Surely they're searching for us? 20:14:15 Gem & Ini: Ini looked over to the other pair of twins. 20:14:28 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Beatrice is right, there has to be authorities looking for all of us. 20:14:32 Felix: It would seem the incentives are here, dearest Yuki! 20:14:34 Nobu: Looking at the situation, the police do not even come into the equation 20:14:40 Nobu: They'd have found us by now 20:14:43 Monoleo Mastermind: Police!?! 20:14:53 Monoleo Mastermind: They are NOT looking for you. 20:15:12 Monoleo Mastermind: Sorry to dampen the spirits. 20:15:25 | Edited 20:16:56 Gem & Ini: ~G~ What? Then what about the Cirque de Starswirl? 20:15:28 Raymond: Even if they're not looking for us, we can't lose hope! We'll get out of here, and we'll all be alive! I promise you all that! 20:15:34 Gem & Ini: ~G~ We're PRIME ACTS, there's NO way they can't miss us! 20:15:53 Gem & Ini: ~I~ All of us have a special role, that's why we're here! We have to be missed! 20:16:00 Yuki: Ah, I see, my dearest. It is finally now that we can see how this game will go about! 20:17:20 Felix: I'm sure this video will leave such a sour taste in our mouths, but I'm oh so interested! Shall we take our seats and see, dearest sibling? 20:17:24 Beatrice: I have... Clients... They must be searching for me. 20:18:18 Yuki: Of course we shall! Let us go and see this feline's video! I'm oh so curious! 20:18:20 Nobu: I'd say my mistress would be missing me but she seems a bit....tied up at the moment? Is that what I should say? 20:19:39 | Edited 20:19:42 Gem & Ini: ~I~ What do you mean, Nobu? 20:20:37 Nobu: I mean what you know I mean, friend 20:21:03 Gem & Ini: ~I~ ...? .... Oh... 20:21:25 Yuki: *Takes a seat at the alloted computer* 20:21:28 Felix: *Takes a seat at the allotted computer* 20:21:51 Nobu: *She grins a little bit* 20:22:30 Felix: *Slips on the headphones* 20:22:30 Yuki: *Slips on the headphones.* 20:23:08 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Okay, so I think we all got what was going on here. Obviously Monoleo's trying to pull a sheet over our heads with these.. Videos. 20:23:37 Gem & Ini: ~G~ I propose we stick together, keep honest.. Don't try anything. 20:24:08 Gem & Ini: ~I~ There has to be a way we can work this out. There's no trigger to our heads. The only thing that can be against us is each other if we allow it. 20:24:11 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Right. 20:29:05 Yuki: Teeheeheheh, *Takes off the headphones* What a shame! It's so tragic isn't it, my dearest Felix? 20:29:26 Monoleo Mastermind: If nothing happens. 20:29:40 Monoleo Mastermind: Then you're only killing those close to you. 20:30:08 Raymond: Don't listen to him, that's just a threat! A push to try and get us to murder! 20:30:11 Felix: *Takes off the headphones* Oh yes, how very tragic! What ever shall we do, my dearest Yuki? 20:30:54 Gem & Ini: ~G~ If he can stage those videos, there's no telling as to what else he's willing to fake. 20:31:09 Gem & Ini: ~I~ This clown's more fake than a cheap magic trick! 20:32:23 Yuki: Ah, I say we wait for a while to see how the Feline plays out this game! 20:32:46 Gem & Ini: ~G~ I don't think waiting is a great idea. The sooner we act, the better. 20:32:49 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Ini. 20:33:06 Gem & Ini: ~I~ *nod* Does anyone want to help in finding a way out of this place? 20:33:11 Gem & Ini: ~I~ There has to be a faulty corner somewhere. 20:34:10 Felix: Help in escaping? It would certainly give us something to do, would it not my dearest Yuki? 20:34:36 Nobu: I don't think there's much point.... 20:34:44 Nobu: I mean, why? 20:34:52 Nobu: We have food and a roof over our heads 20:34:56 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Why? 20:35:09 Yuki: Ah yes! What a wonderful idea! When there is a way in, there's a way out! 20:35:14 Gem & Ini: ~I~ We're under the roof along with a sociopath! 20:35:27 Gem & Ini: ~I~ If he can scar us with these, what makes you think he can't do anything else? 20:35:42 Gem & Ini: ~I~ For all we know, he can kill someone and pin it on us and just blow the game apart! 20:35:49 Monoleo Mastermind: I can do so much more upupupupu~ 20:35:53 Gem & Ini: ~I~ He's built on nothing but lies! 20:37:23 Felix: Shall we go together then? *Holds a hand out towards one of the twins* 20:38:17 Yuki: *Holds out hand to the other twin* Let us go search for an exit! 20:38:55 Trevor: I'll search with someone. Not Lisa. 20:39:04 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Yeah. Ini, are you coming? 20:39:11 Trevor: *Eyes Nobu* 20:39:22 Gem & Ini: ~I~ I-I don't think it'd be a smart idea to leave everyone else behind? 20:39:38 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Nobu, Trevor, Raymond.. Anyone else? 20:39:44 Nobu: Would you stop talking about Lisa? 20:39:51 Nobu: That's a sensitive subject for some 20:39:55 Yuki: ( lisa smells) 20:40:15 Trevor: You're not a sensitive topic for anyone, Lisa. 20:40:34 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Trevor, can you just drop it for one second? 20:40:37 Nobu: Lisa is master Raymond's little sister who appears to be in a bit of peril 20:40:54 Gem & Ini: ~G~ I don't know what's your backstory *drops one of the twin's hands* and I don't know where you come from. 20:41:04 Trevor: Lisa is what your father should have names you. 20:41:07 Nobu: Please refer to me as Nobu 20:41:09 Gem & Ini: ~G~ I don't know what pain you have inside, but for the love of all can you stop and suck it up? 20:41:26 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Just what are you getting from this that's giving you so much wellness in your heart? 20:41:36 Trevor: Oh fuck you I'm not some baby with a tragic past 20:41:38 Nobu: Well, my father, being Japanese, named me a Japanese name 20:41:39 Gem & Ini: ~G~ What're you getting from causing trouble? Huh? What is it? 20:41:54 Trevor: Jeez why am I always blamed I'm just honest! 20:42:03 Trevor: Jesus fuck why do women hate me? 20:42:04 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Oh really? That wasn't the same noise I heard from your snibbling when you saw your video! 20:42:31 Trevor: What I saw in that video has nothing to do with it! 20:42:44 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Instead of being blunt and so-called "honest", you could just help us out and keep your comments to yourself! 20:42:51 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Are you sure? 20:42:55 Gem & Ini: ~G~ You're absolutely sure, then? 20:43:03 Trevor: Yes!! 20:43:26 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Then do us a favor and prove me wrong. Look for an escape with us with no quips. 20:43:35 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Prove to me that nothing effected you. 20:43:43 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Do it. 20:43:50 Trevor: What I saw with miche..ala has nothing to do with it. 20:44:10 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Otherwise you can feel free to snivel all you want on your own like the bully you are, that you've showed me. 20:44:10 Trevor: Fucking fine. Jesus woman get off my back. 20:44:24 Trevor: Just because you can't handle itl 20:44:27 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Are you- 20:44:28 Gem & Ini: ~I~ Oh my god. 20:44:39 Beatrice: *She smirks, overhearing the conversation.* 20:44:52 Gem & Ini: ~G~ I'm a.. I'm a /guy/, thank you very much. 20:45:04 Trevor: Well then act like one. Man up Jesus fuck. 20:45:21 Yuki: *Covers mouth and giggles* 20:45:32 Beatrice: What an imbicle... 20:45:54 Nobu: Well, with all this hustle and bustle, would anyone like a little cup of tea? 20:46:16 Gem & Ini: ~G~ You know what? If your definition of a man is to be a pruding little bitch, then I much rather think of myself as a woman anyways. 20:46:19 Trevor: No Lisa go think about boys or something and let the men talk! 20:46:23 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Come on, let's go. 20:46:24 Beatrice: Actually, Nobu, a cup of tea would be splendid if you don't mind. 20:46:53 Gem & Ini: Ini remains speechless, but follows his brother nonetheless. 20:46:58 Nobu: *With wide eyes she looks around the group* I know a good blend I call sleepy time 20:47:20 Gem & Ini: Gem walks back to the other twins. 20:47:47 Gem & Ini: ~G~ Let's go find an exit. I'm sure there has to be one bolted up somewhere. 20:48:09 Trevor: Fine. Go find an exit. 20:48:26 Nobu: I thought we were having tea, master Trevor? 20:48:45 Beatrice: *She turns to trevor, smirking.* Try a little harder next time. *Soon turns back to Nobu.* Tea sounds nice. 20:48:46 Nobu: I think calming everyone's nerves should come first *She grins* 20:49:07 Nobu: It's my own blend with many secret ingredients~ 20:49:16 Felix: Ah yes, let us make haste without any interuptions! 20:49:20 Nobu: Special for putting the drinker in a relaxing daz 20:49:23 Gem & Ini: Gemini nods. 20:49:23 Nobu: Daze* 20:49:48 | Edited 20:50:13 Gem & Ini: ~I~ If you guys hear any screaming, come running. Ditto for you guys. If we find anything we'll backtrack here. Please stay put.. Or be easy to find. 20:50:00 Gem & Ini: And with that, the Gemini twins make it out of the computer room. 20:50:10 Yuki: Let us go then! If we look around we should find an exit soon enough! 20:51:40 Yuki: * Walks out arm in arm with Felix,* 20:51:44 Felix: *Walks out arm in arm with Yuki* 20:52:47 Keiko: *comes back into the room* 20:55:28 Raymond: I'll go make sure the twins are safe, you lot stay safe alright? *he runs after the Astro twins to catch up with them* 20:57:31 Nobu: Well then, lets head to the cafeteria *She nodds, heading off* 20:57:53 Keiko: *follows her* 20:58:06 Trevor: *He follows behind them both cursing*